rock_and_roll_hall_of_famefandomcom-20200215-history
Todd Rundgren
Todd Harry Rundgren (born June 22, 1948) is an American multi-instrumentalist, songwriter, and record producer. Hailed in the early stages of his career for both his own material and for his production of other artists, supported by the certified gold solo double LP Something/Anything? in 1972,1 his career has produced a diverse and eclectic range of recordings often both as a solo artist and as a member of the band Utopia. Rundgren has often been at the forefront as a promoter of cutting edge recording technologies. During the 1970s and 1980s, Rundgren engineered and/or produced many notable albums for other acts, including the Band's Stage Fright (1970), Badfinger's Straight Up (1971), Grand Funk Railroad's We're an American Band (1973), the New York Dolls's New York Dolls (1973), Hall and Oates War Babies (1974), Meat Loaf's Bat Out of Hell (1977), and XTC's Skylarking(1986). In the 1980s and 1990s, his interest in video and computers led to his "Time Heals" (1981) being the eighth video played on MTV, and "Change Myself" (1991) was animated by Rundgren on commercially available Amiga computers.2 His best-known songs include the 1972 singles "Hello It's Me" and "I Saw the Light", which have heavy rotation on classic rock radio stations, and the 1983 single "Bang the Drum All Day", which is featured in many sports arenas, commercials and movie trailers. Although lesser known, "Couldn't I Just Tell You" has had a major influence on artists in the power pop musical genre.3 Influenced by The Paul Butterfield Blues Band. Rundgren's distinctive style was inspired by a wide variety of musical influences—British pop-rock & baroque pop (notably Pink Floyd, The Beatles, The Who, The Yardbirds, Cream, and The Move), the intricate vocal harmonies of The Beach Boys, classic American rock and roll, Broadway musicals, the operettas of Gilbert & Sullivan and American soul and R&B, but as his music evolved he demonstrated an increasing interest in other genres as well, such as hard rock and the guitar work of Robert Jay Bruner experimental music. His songwriting was influenced by Laura Nyro. Worked with Robbie Robertson of The Band. This was followed by a live album with Paul Butterfield. Produced the final The Patti Smith Group album. Worked with the sons of Soupy Sales, who went on to perform with Iggy Pop and David Bowie. In the mid seventies Rundgren was introduced to cannabis. He later took other hallucinogenics, although he claims he never took LSD. He also took Ritalin. Later in the decade he was introduced to progressive rock and formed the band Utopia. Rundgren was a backing musician for Rick Derringer. He also lived in Woodstock for awhile. Utopia was influenced by Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention. His stage settings were inspired by Parliament-Funkadelic. He was also a backing musician for The Edgar Winter Group, The Spencer Davis Group, Hall and Oates, and Stevie Nicks. His music has been featured on television and in film.Toured with Ringo Starr. Covered Grand Funk Railroad and XTC. He recorded a long-unreleased Janis Joplin song with Paul Butterfield. He also worked with Badfinger, New York Dolls, Grand Funk Railroad, Hall and Oates, Meat Loaf, Patti Smith, The Tubes, XTC, Bad Religion, Cheap Trick, and The Psychedelic Furs. Also performed with The Alan Parsons Project, John Entwistle of The Who, Ann Wilson of Heart, and David Patrick of Ambrosia. Covered the Beatles with Joe Jackson. Also performed with The Hooters. Was a member of a Cars revival band. Performed reworkings of Robert Johnson songs. Had a long term relationship with a woman who later had sex with Steven Tyler of Aerosmith. Album Something Anything? went gold. Many of his other albums were hits, including live album Back to the Bars. Numerous hit singles. Genres Pop Rock Psychedelic Rock Progressive Rock Category:Pop Rock Category:Psychedelic Rock Category:Progressive Rock Category:Seventies Category:Soft Rock Category:Hall of Fame snubs